


A blessing from above.

by SHSL_Gross



Series: Linked Universe: Weekly Prompt [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, linkedunivserse
Genre: ALL SOFT AND HAPPY, AND NICE FEELINGS, Fluff, LINK IS HAPPY AND EXCITED, THIS IS A HAPPY FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Gross/pseuds/SHSL_Gross
Summary: Everyone in Skyloft knew that one day they would find their Loftwing. That day is today for Link.





	A blessing from above.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my piece for the weekly writing prompt over on the discord!   
> This week’s prompt was “Favourite Memory” and so this is what immediately came to mind for me. 
> 
> @linkeduniverse belongs to @jojo56830 (both from tumblr)

All throughout his childhood Link could just recall this feeling of emptiness. Maybe it was because of his lack of parents, being left out and bullied by the other boys his age, or because every time he looked out to the skies out beyond Skyloft, he longed to fly out there and see all that he could.

Too many times had he found himself just sitting and staring out into the Sky Fields, looking down at the thick and heavy clouds, hiding the world below them, feeling nostalgic and sad. He'd look to his elders birds, wishing that he could have his already, wanting to finally fill that void that was so overpowering within him.

He never knew why he felt the way he did.

It was common knowledge amongst everyone in the floating town that the Loftwing were a gift from the Goddess. There used to be the tradition of naming them after the fallen knights of Old Skyloft, but that stopped long before Link was born due to the implications that some people said it made the blessed birds sound like common pets. They were more than that.

They were a blessing

The legends said that every citizen had, and always would, receive a Loftwing companion. The missing second half to everyone, and everyone could relate to the feeling that once they found theirs - or theirs found them - they felt full.

Finally whole.

It would be a relationship, a companionship, that no matter what could ever be separated.

An eternal bond. No matter what ever happened to either half, they would always know what was going on with the other.

And that was what made a Loftwing and their human so inseparable.

-

Link could remember the day better than any before or even after it. He, and the other youths of Skyloft had finally come of age and were ready to finally find, or be found by, their birds. He had never put much thought into how it would happen, but when they were all taken brought to the Status of the Goddess along with Headmaster Gaepora and Instructor Horwell, they knew what it was for.

A sacred area just for this ceremony.

The massive statue towered high above them, apparently being in the likeness of the very Goddess who blessed them with her protection and birds. As old as the stone structure was, it showed absolutely no sign of deterioration.

Just like they were, it seemed the statue was also blessed by the Goddess to also hold forever strong and true.

Link had noticed long ago that there were scarcely any awful weather days in Skyloft. Hardly did it ever rain or snow during the winter, and the summers were wan and bright. This very day seemed nicer than any others. It seemed perfectly fitting for such a day as this one.

As he gazed out to the sky once again, all he could do was take in the beautiful expanses of blue and white, the gentle breeze picking up the ends of his hair and blowing them away from his face. His eyes closed almost on instinct, the smile on his young face growing as his pointed eyes perked up and then turned out the sounds around him as he just focused on the sounds of the sky.

When he listened, he could hear everything he ever wanted. Almost like something, somewhere out there was calling to him

The sounds of Groose's taunting, and Cawlin and Strich's laughter were drowned out by that of wings flapping - first off in the distance but then approaching ever closer.

Link could feel the presence of something close to his face, and the warmth of breath blowing down onto him finally made him open his eyes and look up.

A crimson loftwing.

“Link!” It was Instructor Horwell calling out to him, alert and shock very evident in the tone of his voice and even from the way it pitched. Zelda's too, and even her father's low laughter filled the area.

“That's a crimson loftwing! Oh my goodness no one has seen one of those in many years!”

“It's obvious that that amazing bird will be mine, there's no way a simple chump like Link would ever have something that the great Groose's deserves!” As much as Groose's tried to tear Link down, the words went completely unheard as the young boy turned and followed the red loftwing as it flew up onto a perch, facing down at all of them, with four other birds. All of them were beautiful, but even Link would admit to being already in love with the vibrant red furred and feathered creature.

Having made that brief eye contact, he could already feel a connection to it. Judging by the way it continued to look down at him from its post, it seemed to feel the same way. At least from what he could tell and feel.

With slow and cautious footsteps Link approached closer to the statue, only stopping when he felt his hand be tugged and in attempt to be pulled back.

“Link…”

He turned his head, looking back over his shoulder at Zelda, caution and worry etched into her face as he eyes darted from him and up to the birds. He gave her a reassuring smile, nodding his head in full confidence as he gently pulled his hand out from her loosening grasp.

Something was akin to a squawk and a cry was let out from above him as he got closer once again, the crimson loftwing flapping its wings and then swooping back down to him once again.

Both excitement and nervousness thrummed through his entire body. He knew that he felt a connection to the bird, but he honestly couldn't tell if it did back. Perhaps it was ready to go, or ready to bite his head off the second he got close enough, he just didn't know.

Link glanced back to Zelda, quickly taking in her tense form and then over to her father and the instructor for any sign of what to do from either of them. Gaepora gave him a steady a sure nod, his eyes closing with the movement as if he was fully confident.

With one last deep exhaled through his nose, Link banished all and any worry out from his body. Lifting a hand up, he held it just away from the birds beak and waited.

And waited.

And waited

It took several long moments, and the sounds of Groose and his lackeys laughter did nothing thing to make Link feel any better about the situation, but after what he felt like was forever the bird finally drooped it's head and placed its beak again his palm.

All too suddenly did Link feel a sudden urge of courage through his entire being; the touch from the bird filled his hand and arm connected to it with heat. It seemed as if the Loftwing let out a gentle hum and turned its head around to watch him as he moved around it, his hand following the feathers and fur to its torso.

He knew exactly what he wanted to do in that brief second.

He gave a whistle, catching the birds attention as it snapped back up to eye him directly, and then the second he removed his hand from its body, he took off running.

Sprinting as fast as he could to the nearest dock, Zelda's voice calling out loud and clear to him in a panic as he leapt off the edge.

He was falling, the wind rushing past him at a great speed but for one second he did not feel scared. Never before had he ever felt from free from everything is in that very moment before he brought his fingers to his mouth and blew out the loudest whistle he could.

The air pressure changed around him as the crimson loftwing came swooping down underneath him, catching him in its back as he held on tightly and then started flapping its wings again to regain lost height.

He could admit to having absolutely no idea what he was doing, but it's that moment of pure elation, he didn't care. Everything he had ever wanted and more was being fulfilled to him right then and there. All he could do was laugh.

He would happily fly forever if it meant always feeling like this.

He wasn't sure for how long the two of them flew together all around Skyloft, but at some point later he saw a blue bird approaching, coming to join them with a certain blonde on his back

“Link!” Zelda called out to him, waving her hand out, the smile on her face a big as his still was. It seemed both of them struggled to contain themselves.

“Zelda, this is-” He let out another laugh as their two birds glided through the sky fields together, and he turned to face her fully.

“This is amazing! It's everything and more I ever dreamed of, and finally I feel… I feel more like myself than ever before.”

She gave him a gentle smile and a reassuring nod.

“You two are amazing together. Already you seem so natural and in tune with one another.” She truly seemed happy for him, and he was happy for her too.

The crimson loftwing below him gave off another squawk as they turned and headed back towards Skyloft.

“I never want to forget this day, Zelda. My bird, and spending time with you. I'll never forget this feeling either.”

-

Maybe the fact he’d one day be nicknamed “Sky” was a nice reminder to what was.


End file.
